Shades of Gray
by Anawielle
Summary: Touko wins the last battle against N but this isn't the end yet. A short sequel to Pokémon Black & White end. Implied Touko/N.
1. Chapter 1

'Reshiram, go!'

The legendary dragon was her last Pokémon – just like N, she had kept it for the final battle, and though Zekrom was already out and slightly injured, it was now a one-to-one battle.  
While she was reaching for her Pokéball to throw it up into the air, N gave his black dragon a potion. Now the battle would be completely equitable. So far, they had won each round alternately and the outcome of the battle was still completely uncertain.

Reshiram appeared with an impressive groaning. Touko couldn't help, but hold her breath at the vision of the massive, yet beautiful, legendary dragon. She couldn't quite get used to it, she probably never would. She had often heard about him, but seeing pictures in a book about Unova's Pokémon and being so close to him she could almost caress him were two completely different things. She just couldn't watch elsewhere, and even the atmosphere seemed to grow exponentially tense.

Reshiram and Zekrom were now standing still, staring at each other silently, waiting for their respective masters' orders.

Touko flicked her hair back to free her vision. Though her face was calm and determined, her thoughts were invading her head, and her heart was racing uncontrollably.

She was battling for what she believed was right, and so was N. But what if she failed? She couldn't even begin to imagine what would happen then. She had to win, no matter what.

She put her hand on Reshiram's soft side, and murmured:

'Help me, Reshiram. If you truly think I'm the hero, lead me to victory!'

I'll do my best – Reshiram's strong voice echoed in her head. Never had she been so happy a Pokémon could telepathically speak. Thinking N could hear all Pokémon species the same way made her feel a bit jealous.

But it was no time for such thoughts. Feeling a bit more confident, she shouted:

'Reshiram, use Dragon Breath!'

While N immediately answered:

'Zekrom, Fusion Bolt!'

The two dragons obeyed instantly, and the ground almost began shaking as they attacked each other with speed that belied their massive height.

-N, you still can stop this, Touko cried out as she was walking toward him, in order to move away from the dragons' furious battle. She knew that being too close might be a bit dangerous. She paused a few inches away from him, as he was near enough to hear her voice without having to shout.  
He also made a few steps to her before stopping and shaking his head negatively.

'Touko, I know I'm right. I can't loose.'

'You're too confident', she mumbled to herself, her voice low enough to make sure he couldn't hear it. 'This is going too far, N', she added in a more audible tone.

She took one more step forward.

'I have to free Pokémon from trainers, Touko. We can't keep taking them away from their families just to put them in Pokéballs and make them battle until they're KO. Pokémon are living creatures, not tools!'

He made another step forward, too, and soon they were close enough to see each other's face in details.

'Reshiram, use Extrasensory!'

'Zekrom, Slash!'

They kept staring at each other intensely.

'N… I know you think you're doing what's better for Pokémon… but believe me, Pokémon and humans need each other - we shouldn't be separated!'

While the Dragons were still challenging each other, the two trainers kept getting closer to one another. A third party could have thought they had forgotten they were battling if it wasn't for the regular orders they were shouting to their Pokémon, barely watching them executing it. It was almost as if the true battle was taking place now between the two of them instead of their Pokémon. And in a way, it was.

Touko clenched her fists. If only she could make him understand!

'Only battles can make Pokémon stronger – wilds Pokémon hardly evolve as easily as the Pokémon of a good trainer, and you know it! Look, by making them battle, you challenge them, in a good way, and it tightens up the bonds between trainers and Pokémon! '

N grinned, shaking his head.

'They get hurt in battles, they suffer of it – how can you say it's good for them?'

'Because it also helps them! Pokémon can be happy with humans…and they are, most of the time! Just because there are some bad trainers doesn't mean you have to separate all of them from their Pokémon! Not all of them… not all of us are complete morons… I love my Pokémon, and I dare to say they love me as well.'

'I know they do, Touko. But you're an exception, and that's why Reshiram chose you. This is… it's not worth the risk. There are too many Pokémon suffering from incompetents trainers. We have to stop that.'

'N, you're completely right about that. Really. And we can probably do something about it, but forcing all trainers to free their Pokémon is not the solution. I bet lots of Pokémon would then also suffer from it.'

'Only at the beginning… they would soon enough realize they were meant for freedom, not for Pokéballs.'

Touko sighed, and closed her eyes. There was no way she could make him see reason, though it seemed his voice had lost some of the conviction he always had when talking to her, but it was probably an illusion. She was tired, exhausted even. She wanted it to come to an end - and a happy ending preferably.

The two dragons were now both about to be knocked out. The next move would be decisive, they both knew it. Reshiram had a little bit more energy, but Zekrom was faster.

Touko grinned as she realized that, but she refused to think about what would happen if she didn't win.

'Reshiram, use Dragon Breath, now!'

'Zekrom… use… Zen Headbutt.'

Maybe it was just her imagination, but N's voice seemed strangely hesitant.

Yet it didn't matter anymore. Zekrom attacked first, but Zen Headbutt wasn't strong enough, while Dragon Breath was as effective as she had expected it. Zekrom was KO.

She had won. She couldn't believe it.

'Good job, Reshiram! ' she said to the Dragon returning to her, while gently caressing his head.

She quickly called him back in his Pokéball to give him the rest he deserved.

N came closer, with an undecipherable expression on his face.

'Zekrom and I were beaten. Your truth… your feelings… They were stronger than mine, it seems…'

N's voice was still hesitant, but his face was neutral and she was surprised he had reacted so well, considering he hadn't managed to succeed in the end.

And then… something clicked in her head.

Could he possibly… have lost on purpose? No, she definitely couldn't believe it. And still… why, why on earth did he use Zen Headbutt, when a Dragon-type attack would have been way more effective, making Reshiram KO? Why? Psy attacks weren't a weakness to Reshiram; and nobody could have known it better than N. Zekrom was faster than Reshiram, with a good attack, he would have won the battle before the white Dragon could have obeyed her.

So, how could he make such a big mistake? Did he lose intentionally?

She shook her head.

No. That's impossible. N would have never lost on purpose, he believed too much in his ideals…

Yet, the doubt subsisted. She remembered the way he had spoken to her, seeming suddenly so… unsure.

'You brat! ' roared a voice from behind Touko, interrupting her thinking process. 'Do you think you're still worthy of sharing the name Harmonia with me? You good-for-nothing boy! '

Touko faced the newcomer who was now in front of N and stared at him in disbelief. Ghetsis. She couldn't say what was the most disturbing: the fact that he was N's father (though, she had to admit now it was pretty obvious since having green hair was rare enough for the two of them not to be a coincidence) or the way he spoke to N.

'You! ' choked Touko. 'What-'

Ghetsis ignored her, still looking intently at N, though he seemed to answer her silent question:

'To start with, I spurred N into pursuing ideals. The reason we reawakened the legendary Pokémon now was to give MY Team Plasma more power! Power to control the fearful masses! That at least was well done. After saying you had to put your beliefs on the line and battle to see which one chosen by the legendary Pokémon was the true hero... You lost to an ordinary Trainer! There is such a thing as being too stupid! Add it up, and you are nothing more than a warped, defective boy who knows nothing but Pokémon... '

He then turned toward her.

'Touko! ' (She grinned as she heard her name pronounced by such a devilish moron.) 'I never would have thought the legendary Pokémon would choose a Trainer like you! It caught me completely off guard. This doesn't change my goal. My plans have not been disturbed! In order to rule this world utterly, in order to manipulate the hearts of people who know nothing, I will have N be the king of Team Plasma. But, for that to work, you- since you know the truth- You must be eliminated! That was just a convenient lie that I needed to create Team Plasma. Use your head. What's to be gained from letting go of useful things like Pokémon? Certainly, manipulating Pokémon helps people expand their possibilities. That much, I can agree with. So it naturally follows that only I should be able to use Pokémon! You can say whatever you want. A Pokémon, even if it's revered as a deity, is still just a Pokémon. Touko, so what if it chose you! That doesn't mean you're a threat. Come on! Now you'll face ME in battle! I can't wait to see the look on your face when you've lost all hope! I won't allow anyone to stop me! No matter who does what! '

'Alright', she answered defiantly, already holding a Pokéball, 'let's battle!'

At that very moment, nothing could please her more than the idea of taking away the mischievous smile on Ghetsis' face.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later, Ghetsis was defeated. No wonder N was the real hero, Ghetsis didn't understood his Pokémon the way N did, he just used them… as a result, his Pokémon were strong, but not exactly willing to win the battle for their master. It had been easy – easier than expected.

'My calculations... No! My careful schemes! The world should be mine! I created Team Plasma with my own hands. I'm absolutely perfect! I AM PERFECTION! I am the perfect ruler of a perfect new world!'

The self-proclaimed perfect ruler stared at his KO Hydreigon in disbelief, and Touko could sense the anger growing inside him. He turned a furious face to N, who hadn't moved since the beginning of the battle. His cap prevented Touko from seeing his eyes, but his face was as neutral as possible. What Ghetsis had said had probably hit him violently. She wished she could be any help, but she didn't know what to do.

'Since I couldn't become the hero and obtain the legendary Pokémon myself... I prepared someone for that purpose – N! He's nothing more than a freak without a human heart. Do you think you're going to get through to a warped person like that?'

Ghetsis face was now deformed by anger, his eyes almost throwing knives.

'Enough! Touko said in a calm, authoritarian voice, her fists clenched so hard she could feel her nails in her skin.'

As if they had just heard her, Cheren and Alder suddenly appeared. Cheren glanced interrogatively at his friend, and Touko nodded silently to let him know she was fine – he then smiled to congratulate her while Alder was forcing Ghetsis to follow him in order to be judged and punished by justice.

'I… I'll follow you later, Touko murmured to Cheren. I still have something to do…'

Cheren seemed to hesitate but seeing her determined gaze, he nodded quietly.

'Kay, see you later! '

And then they vanished while Ghetsis was shouting insults randomly addressed to N, Touko or Alder.

Silence fell a few seconds later.

N was still – he hadn't moved an inch since Ghetsis' arrival.

'N…, she began tentatively.'

He seemed to wake up from a distant dream, snapped back to reality by the sound of her voice.

'I have to leave, now.'

'But… why? You are king of Team Plasma.'

He had a sad smile.

'King? Ghetsis has been caught, the sages are going to be purchased, you won over me, and my grunts have no more reasons to exist – having royal blood isn't enough if you don't have subjects. I'm no king anymore.'

She suddenly felt very sorry for him.

'I have to find my own path, now… Everything I believed in… was lies. I was wrong from the beginning. I can't deny it anymore. I still have a lot of things to learn about Pokémon and trainers. I thought I understood them, but I was wrong about it, too. How could I know about Pokémon better than you, while you were the one to meet them, catch them, battle them? I have to start from the beginning. I have to understand the relation between Pokémon and trainers. That's what I'll be working on.'

He made a few steps backward, turned round and then walked toward Zekrom, who was now waiting just next to the big hole he had created earlier.

'Farewell, Touko.'

And so… that was it? He would just leave her, and go away, and everything was over? Really?

What kind of sad, stupid ending was that? Nobody would ever write a story ending this way. She couldn't stand the idea, though she wouldn't have been able to explain why –not yet. She felt her legs shaking. No way was it a goodbye.

'N, wait!' Don't go! Don't leave me here!

He stopped just as he was about to climb on Zekrom's back and turned his head to face her.

'I, well, you… I mean'

Stop mumbling, find something, now! Think, Touko, quick!

'Don't leave!'

She couldn't believe she actually said that. He looked rather surprised, but seemed to realize something and sighed.

'I'm sorry, Touko. I have to. There's nothing left for me, here.'

There's me. I need you! She could almost feel tears in her eyes. But she wasn't ready to let him go so easily. Not yet.

'W-what if… What if… I come with you? I can be a kind of… guide – you know, I could show you the world the way I see it', she proposed hesitantly, just as the idea came to her mind. Her own words seemed awfully cheesy to her but it was too late to think of another way to say it.

He blinked, now clearly confused.

'You want to go with me?'

'Yes', she answered, more firmly this time.

He kept silent for a few seconds, obviously thinking about it while she waited anxiously, and finally he set his gaze back on her.

'Well… I guess…I, uh. I mean, it's quite a good idea, actually. I've always wanted to see the world the way you did, I'd be pleased to have you by my side.'

She froze in disbelief, realizing suddenly she wasn't really expecting this answer. It seemed her heart had skipped a beat.

'R-really?'

'Yes. If you really want to, come along, Touko.'

He climbed on Zekrom's back and then held out his hand toward her with a cheerful face. She advanced hesitantly to him and then put her hand in his. As he helped her to join him on the Dragon's back, she suddenly realized it was the first time their skin had met. She was now just behind him.

'Let's go, then', murmured N quietly to Zekrom's attention.

The Dragon moaned loudly, unfolded his wings, and quickly left the castle behind him.

Touko subconsciously straightened her grip on N's shirt fabric. It wasn't only a new beginning for N, but also for her and she still couldn't believe what she had just done. A few minutes ago they were battling, and now, she was here, on Zekrom's back, close to him, so close she felt the warmth of his body, so close she could almost hear his heartbeat. She closed her eyes, enjoying the soft wind on her face while they flew quietly. Beneath them, she could see Unova and its inhabitants living their own peaceful life and it was all completely crazy, but in a good way.

She didn't regret her act, even though it was rather impulsive, not at all. For the first time of her life, she felt like she was where she had to be, where she was needed. And that was… great.

They hadn't exchanged a single word since they had left the castle and N broke the silence first:

'Thank you.'

'What for?'

'Well, for helping me… You won. You could have let me go, to run away to your friends and family to tell them how you defeated Team Plasma's King. I wasn't a danger for you anymore. You didn't owe me anything and yet, you decided to help me... I thought you would despise me.'

'Why would I? And, well… there would have been no glory in that anyway. I mean… I played your game, with your rules. You wanted me to become a hero, to befriend Reshiram, to defeat you in your castle. So I did. But this battle meant nothing me. Just because I won doesn't necessarily mean I'm right, nor that you, even though you lost, were wrong. It's just a battle. It didn't prove anything to me. Now, we're about to play my game, my rules. It's much easier, actually. You just have to travel, to see, to hear, to experience life, humans… world. And you may learn interesting things. The more you'll learn, the more you'll be able to understand and thus, to change the world the way you'd like it to be. For now, I'll just show you. And in the end, we'll see who's the real winner.'

N smiled at her words – though he didn't knew her quite well, he could already tell it was really Touko-like to speak and to react this way. He probably wouldn't have accepted the offer if it was someone other than her.

Touko's voice rose behind him:

'But I'm wondering, too… why did you choose me as your rival hero? I mean, there are plenty of trainers out there, who care for their Pokémon as much as I do. So, why me? '

He answered calmly:

'You were… different from the others. Look at your friends, for example. With all due respect to them, Cheren only cared for power and poor Bianca wasn't strong enough, she hadn't enough faith in her values to battle me. While you… first, you never judged me. While it was obvious I was wrong all the way, you never pushed me hard, you've never been haughty or anything. You respected my dream. You tried to understand me, maybe you even succeeded. After meeting you, I began having doubts. And the more I would meet you and your team, the more I would be confused, uncertain about my ideals. I kept acting like Ghetsis wanted me to, but it was more like an automatism. In the end, I had no more faith in the ideals I had been pursuing all my life long. If it was just me, I would have stopped everything far earlier, I would have done what I'm about to do now, what I really needed. Just as you said… A human experience.'

She blushed at his kind words, glad he couldn't see it, and answered gently:

'I thought – no, I still think you're not entirely wrong. I mean, we were both right in a way. There are people who care for their Pokémon and some others… who really don't. But so it is and so it always will be. We can try to fight it. But we can't change human nature. Look at your own childhood…'

She suddenly interrupted herself, blushing again, but this time with shame.

'Oh no, N, I'm sorry, I can't believe I just said that, I didn't want to-'

'No, that's okay. Go on.'

'Well… Ghetsis would treat you like nothing but a tool, telling you were a monster, and still, you loved him, you wanted him to be proud of you. He didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve you. Some people are just worthless piece of shit. But that's not a reason to stop humans interacting with one another… because there are also such wonderful things, like love, friendship, solidarity… Humans can be so complex sometimes… and I think it's the same thing with Pokémon. There can be injustice, cruelty, and it's revolting but that's only one side of the coin.'

She sighed.

'So I thought you were only wrong about one thing: world is neither black nor white, and it cannot be. Life is nothing but shades of grey.'

He silently nodded.

'I think I understand that, now.'

'By the way, N'

'Yes?'

'You're not a freak.'

He suddenly froze, tensing against her. His eyes became a bit wet, but he fought the tears back.

'Thanks, Touko.'

'Say, N…'

'Hmm?'

'I still have a question.'

'What is it?'

'Why… why did you let me win?'

He smiled lightly, though she couldn't see it.

'You had won me over even before the battle had started.'


End file.
